The present disclosure relates to an amplifier arrangement and to an amplification method to be performed with an amplifier arrangement.
Amplifiers are widely used in electronic circuits. In various applications amplifier arrangements may be used for amplifying microphone signals, in particular from microelectromechanical systems, MEMS, microphones.
In some amplifier implementations super source follower stages may be used, which buffer an input voltage signal. In such implementations, an input transistor is connected between supply terminals by means of respective current sources. One terminal of the input transistor is connected to a further amplifier stage that compares the resulting signal to a reference voltage. A further terminal of the input transistor is connected to an output of the amplifier arrangement by a feedback path.
With such a conventional solution clipping may occur during large signal operation, i.e. large amplitudes at an input terminal of the input transistor. A good noise performance is further hard to achieve with the conventional solutions.